Don't ever let me go
by Glamourgal17
Summary: Katie has been getting bullied but she is to scared to tell her brothers as they are going away on their 6 month tour soon. What happens when they find out? Will they stay and help Katie or will they go and live their dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first ever fanfic hope you guys like.**

* * *

Katie's POV

"Katie, dinner!" my mum shouted. I wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Not hungry!" I shouted, I didn't mean to shout, it just came out like that.

"Katie!" my brother Kendall shouted. "Please come down and eat!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine then! Suit yourself."  
Arggh. I had so much homework to do and I was well behind because of everything that was going on in school. I opened my school bag, scared to see what had been put in it today. I cringed when I opened it. Nothing... Maybe they finally realised that I wasn't a bad person?  
Oh, wait... I opened my homework diary and a note fluttered out.

Katie  
Look, the thing is nobody likes you. Your brothers hate you, why do you think they keep going away on tours? You're ugly and will never get a boyfriend. Do yourself a favour and just get rid of yourself, it would save everyone a lot of hassle!

That was the 3rd note I'd received in two weeks. I put the note in my jewellery box, where the other notes lay! I didn't think that I had any water left in my eyes as all I had been doing for the past few weeks had been crying. Why did nobody like me? Why were they all against me? I wasn't a bad person, was I? Did Kendall and the rest of them hate me? All these things were going through my head. The tears started coming and they wouldn't stop.

"Katie, I'm sorry I yelled. Can I come in?"  
Shoot! It was Kendall! He couldn't know about this, nobody could this was a battle I have to fight on my own.

"No!" That was all I could say before bursting into tears.

* * *

**A/N Sorry that this chapter is really short**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2**  
**Disclaimer: dont own BTR or fb :(**

* * *

KENDALL'S POV

Katie hadn't come down at all for dinner so after we tidied away and Carlos ran away to play video games, I walked up to Katie's room.

"Katie, I'm sorry I yelled. Can I come in?" Almost instantly she screamed back, "NO!" what I heard next honestly shocked me. Katie, my Katie burst into tears. The little girl who didn't cry when Dad died, the little girl who is always so strong. The determined little girl, the little girl who plays pranks on Bitters. Katie, my baby sister burst out crying. "Katie, please tell me why your crying! Please, I'm begging you! Please can I come in?"

"No! I already told you to go. I want to be alone!" I hesitated. I didn't want to leave her but I thought that it was the best thing to do.

"Okay. I'll either be in the sitting room or in my bedroom." I shared my room with Logan. Carlos and James shared one aswell. I went down to join the others.

"What's wrong with her?" Logan asked, "Is she ok?"

"I don't know, she's not letting me in!"

"Uhh, guys."

" Carlos we're dealing with a major Katie problem right now!" James said.

"Go get your corndog later!" I snapped in annoyance.

"No, it's not that! Katie's on Facebook right now!" Carlos told us.

Logan's POV

It was an understatement to say that I was worried about Katie. Thinking about it, I can't remember anytime during the past week that Katie had eaten a meal with us! "...Katie...facebook...now!" was all that I hears from Carlos. I, along with all the other guys, pulled out our phones while Kendall got out the laptop. I clicked on Katie's name and tried to start a chat with her.  
Logan- Hey Katie, how are you?

...10 minutes later. I know she's still online. The green dot is next to her name.

Logan-Hey Katie, are you okay? Do u want to come and watch a movie?  
Katie Knight is typing... Yes!  
"Kendall, Katie is replying to my message!" Kendall dropped the laptop on the the soft sofa and ran over, with Carlos and James following.  
"What did you ask her?" Kendall asked me. I showed him the message and we waited for what was like an eternity until Katie's message came through.

Katie- No thanks. I have a lot of homework, maybe later.

Logan- Katie..I'll do your homework for you!  
"Oh my gosh! Logan is offering to do Katie's homework for her! He must be really worried." Carlos said.

"Of course I'm worried are you not?" I said.

"Of course I am! Katie is like my little sister!"

I turned my attention back to my phone. Katie Knight is typing...

Katie- fine. Have to warn you though. It's algebra.

"Kendall! She's coming down!"

"Okay! Nobody say anything to her about why he was crying, okay Carlos!" Kendall said, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"Thanks for all of the support, bro!"

Katie walked into the room and went and sat right next to Kendall. She was trying to show no emotion but she wasn't doing a very good job of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-don't own BTR or Ice Age 4 :(**

* * *

KATIE'S POV

I tried to show absolutely no emotion but it didn't work. As soon as I was settled on the seat next to Kendall the tears started to fall quickly and silently. I quickly wiped them away before Kendall or the other guys could notice.

"Okay Katie-Bear. What movie? Your choice!" Carlos said. Carlos was always the one who could break an awkward silence.

"Erm..Ice Age 4."

"Yaaaas! I love that movie!" Carlos yelled.

"I bet you do." Kendall muttered.

"Oi. I have ears!" Oh Carlos, I love that boy but sometimes I wish that I could rip his mouth off. I wanted Ice Age because it made me laugh and I was in serious need of cheering up. I was snapped out of my train of thought by James coming and sitting right next to me.

"Hey Katie-Cat!"

"Hey Jamie!" I said, cheerful as I could muster.

"Katie, James and Carlos may be fooled but I'm not and I don't think Kendall is either." Logan whispered into my ear.  
I knew it Logan was too smart and Kendall always knew if I was upset.

"Okay, boys I have to go away to Minnesota for a few weeks for business so Katie is all yours. Katie, honey, you will have to make dinner as the last time the boys did I they set the kitchen on fire," I smirked, I remembered that day very well. "Okay, I will see you soon and all of you look out for each other and stay out of trouble." she said this looking directly at Carlos.

"Bye mom, we'll be fine. Now hurry or you'll miss your flight." I gave her a quick hug and kiss and resumed my seat on the sofa next to Kendall and James. All of the guys said bye to mom and she left.

"Ok Katie, what do you wanna do now?" James asked me.  
Maybe I should tell at least one of them what was up? They would be able to help. But wait... They don't love me that's why they went away on tour for 2 months.

"Erm..nothing, I'm just gonna go up to my room I think." That was code for- 'I'm gonna get outta here.' I think Logan realised that as he said,  
"Okay, one of us will come up and check on you soon!" he winked at me, making me realise that he would be up very soon and that I need to tell him what's going on. I smiled back at him and went up to my room.

Carlos POV

Am I scared about Katie? Hell yes. But someone has to keep everyone in reality. I try not to show my worry but deep down I'm scared, I'm scared for her and although it may seem selfish I'm scared for myself because if something happens, I honestly wouldn't know what to do. When Katie leaves to go up to her room, the silence... It's really uncomfortable. So I decide to break the awkwardness with one of my amazing jokes.  
"Okay, Kendall..why was 5 afraid of 6?"

"I dunno Carlos. Why was 5 afraid of 6?"

"This is a good one, your gonna laugh, its really good... Ready?" they all nodded. "Okay are you su-"

"Carlos! Hurry up and tell the damn joke!" James shouted. Taken aback by James' outburst I replied,

"Because 7 8 9..."

"Umm..Carlos?" Logan said.

"Ye.."

"wasn't it why was 6 afraid of 7?" Kendall asked.

"oh ye..I knew that! It was just a test for all of you." I said jokingly.

"Yes, sure, a test." James said smirking. And for some strange reason we all burst out laughing.

James POV

Katie, my little sister. Something was up. I don't think anyone knew except from Katie. I have never seen Katie cry. She's always the one comforting us. Not knowing what was wrong with Katie was tearing Kendall apart, actually it was tearing all of us apart but Logan, Carlos and I had to be comforting and strong so Kendall wouldn't be anymore upset.

Kendall's POV

I heard little feet coming down the stairs.

" Umm, Kendall." came a really soft and quiet voice. I knew immediately who it was.

"Yes Katie?"

"Big bro, I have a really bad headache and I can't reach the advil. Can you get it down for me please?"

"Sure sis. Are you sure your okay?" I asked slightly worried.

"Thanks and yes, I'm sure Kendall." she answered softly. Although Katie was 13 she put her arms out indicating to me that she wanted carried. I picked her up and noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. That only meant one thing. Katie had been crying again. I decided not to make a big deal out of it an just ignore it. I got her the advil and carried her back to bed.

"Night baby sis. I love you!"

"Night Kendall." Woah, what was happening she always called m big brother at night time and she didn't say I love you too! Something is up with Katie. What is it?

Katie's POV

"Night baby sis, I love you!" Kendall told me.  
No you dont. Stop lying Kendall. Simply I just said,  
"Night Kendall." I could see that he was hurt by my lack of affection but in a few months he would be away on tour. I may even be gone myself.

* * *

**A/N Did you like it? Review please. I have a special surprise for all of you guys, the next chapter had been written by a very special writer. One that has a place really nesar to my heart. So will post that chapter soon. Till then..please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**This chapter was co-written by the very talented thebestoftimes11. This girl is my bestest friend in the world. And her family has been through a lot but they are all happy and healthy right now and that is all that is a lovely person and she cares for others way more than she cares about herself. She doesn't care about popularity or anything. Everyone loves her. She's so polite and thoughtful and generous. She's an amazing friend and I'm so glad I met her at the start of high school. She's always there for me and can cheer me up and she elps me with my guy troubles and my break ups. I love you sooooo much. NEVER STOP BEONG MY BEST FRIEND. I luv ya R.A 33333333333333333**

**Be sure to check out her stories they are AMAZING.**

**anyway, sorry for the log authors note, I just wanted to show her how special she really is.**  
**Also thanks for all the reviews felt so happy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own BTR..if I did there would be a lot more of Ciara Bravo! :)**

* * *

Katie's POV

The guys were going on their 6 month tour in 3 weeks and then I would be all alone again. With mom leaving most nights I would be in the house on my own. Maybe if I told the guys, they would stay? No... That's really selfish. They'd worked so hard to get where they were, I wasn't going to be the one to tear it all apart. I opened my weary eyes and pulled my body out from underneath my covers. I stumbled slightly, and I thrust my hand out to stop myself from falling. I put it down to lack of sleep. I'd been up all night worrying about pretty much everything. Mom had always said that I could worry for the whole of America. It was probably true. I massaged my temple with two fingers, before straightening up my covers and shuffling through to the bathroom. James was already there, pulling a comb through his hair. He turned and threw me a winning smile and I dragged myself into the room.

"Morning, Katy-Cat. Sleep well?"

"Mmn." I mumbled, before picking up my face wash. James squeezed my shoulder.

"Why don't you get ready then come down to the kitchen. We've got a surprise for you." I gave James a small smile, and nodded. He gave me a wink before leaving the bathroom, and heading down the corridor. I sighed, before leaning down towards the sink and washing my face. I watched the soapy water swirling down the drain, wishing my worries could be like that. So easy to eliminate and flush away. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, before making my way back to my bedroom. I pulled on my bright red jeans, Micky Mouse t-shirt and my white converse, attempting to make myself feel happier. Scooping my hair up into a bun, I opened my jewellery box for my favourite silver bracelet. There they were. Three notes. The paper looked so white, so bright and brilliant, the words scrawled onto it, however, were quite the opposite. Dark, horrible, soul destroying words pushed onto the paper by a terrible hand. My fist clenched around them, and I felt a sudden urge to crumple them up for good. But what good was it to throw them away, and forget about them until the next one came? I had to keep them to remind myself of what I was, and what others thought of me. A sudden knock at the door made me jump and I stuffed the notes back into the jewellery box, slamming the lid shut. I turned around to see Kendall standing at my door, concern etched into every line of his face.

KENDALL'S POV

Katie seemed to be taking a while, so I climbed the stairs up to her room to see what was keeping her. She was standing at her window, bent over something, her jewellery box perhaps. One of her fists was clenched and I could see that she'd been nibbling her nails. They looked painful, bitten right back, slivers of raw skin framing them. I bit my lip, before knocking gently on the door. Katie leapt about two feet in the air, before slamming the top of the box shut. She whirled round to face me, eyes blazing. When she saw it was only me, her face softened.

"Oh, hi."

"Hey, Katie. You coming down?"

"Erm, ok." she replied in a small voice, averting her eyes from mine. I held my hand out towards her and she took it, following me downstairs towards the kitchen. When we reached the door, Katie seemed to shy back a little, but I pulled her forward. Carlos was sitting on the work top, peeling a banana, Logan was reading a magazine and James was pouring some bright orange juice into 5 glasses.

"Morning Princess Katie!" Carlos beamed, his banana falling onto the work top. He pursed his lips, before scooping it up and eating it in one go. Katie smiled, trying to suppress a giggle. James handed her a glass of juice which she took and sipped quietly. Logan looked up from his magazine and gave me a small, discreet nod. I nodded back before stepping behind Katie and placing my cool hands over her eyes.

"Time for your surprise." I whispered in her ear. She licked her dry, coarse lips as the Logan pulled 5 rectangular pieces of card out from the middle of his magazine. I pulled my hands from Katie's eyes.

"As a treat, we want to take you to Ocean Castle Theme Park!" I shouted as Logan brandished the tickets around. Carlos looked amazed (even more so than Katie) and grabbed a ticket from Logan.

"You guys never told me!" he jumped around, screaming like an absolute banshee. I frowned at James, dumbfounded by Carlos' behaviour. Suddenly, the sweet sound of laughter reached my ears. For once, it wasn't Carlos' hearty laugh, or Logan's throaty chuckle, but Katie's soft, cheery laugh. I spun around to see my baby sister looking happier than she had for a good while, giggling at Carlos. Her whole face seemed to light up, her entire body shaking with laughter. I smiled at the sight before me, but mostly at my sister.

"Feeling better, Katie?" I asked. She stopped laughing immediately, nodding her head almost meekly. I inwardly cursed myself for saying anything to her and ruining her jovial mood.

KATIE'S POV

Carlos was being such an idiot, I could help but laugh. For once, I forgot about all of my worries, allowing myself to be happy again. But the moment was soon ruined.

"Feeling better, Katie?" Kendall asked me, eyes glittering. His words reminded me of the notes and suddenly, there was nothing to laugh about. I gave a small nod. Kendall's face seemed to fall at my reaction and I inwardly cursed myself for ruining his jovial mood. I seemed to ruin a lot of things. Kendall's life, James' life, Carlos' life, Logan's life, my own life. Was there anything I hadn't touched and ripped to shreds yet?

* * *

**A/N Did you guys like it? How good a writer is she? Amazing. She helps me with my essays for English. Please review and show her how good how good her writing is. Luv u all! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff last night. It was so exciting. My email was going crazy. BTRlover98, I hope that ur cousin is okay. Bullying is horrible :( **

**i'll do all thr shoutouts in the next chapter so please keep reviewing,you have NO idea how happy it makes me. next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ;)**

**Don't own BTR..do I have to keep saying this? It makes me depressed! :(**

**A/N okay this chapter was written by me and only me so in no way is as good as the previous chapter but enjoy, speak to you at the bottom! :p**

* * *

Katie's POV

I couldn't believe that I just did that I ruined everybody's mood. Kendall, James and Carlos left and went into the living room with Kendall giving me worried glances every few minutes, they were talking about girls... What a surprise. The only person still in the kitchen was Logan, reading his young doctors magazine. Suddenly a huge wave of dizziness came over me. I tried to grab on to the seat but I couldn't seen to find it. Logan obviously saw this as he jumped up from his chair and held on to my hand.

"Katie-Cat, are you okay?" I nodded. What was going to happen when they went away? Maybe it's time to tell them?

Logan's POV

I was reading my young doctors magazine and when I looked up Katie looked as if she was trying to get a hold of something. I jumped up to help her, maybe a dizzy spell?

"Katie-Cat, are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded. "Do you still wanna go to ocean castle?" I asked her.

"Yes, of course I do!" she said enthusiastically "besides, Carlos would be upset if he didn't get to go!"

"True dat!" I laughed, Katie was good at trying to change the subject and pretending that nothing was wrong.

"Okay, let's go and get the others." she nodded her head an walked through to where the others were.

"OMG Katie, can you believe it? We're going to Ocean Castle Theme Park! I'm sooo excited. I want a corndog!" Carlos said excited. We all looked at him weirdly. "Umm... Guys, why are you looking at me like I have 2 heads?" Carlos asked.

"Come on Car-Car, lets go!" Katie said grabbing Carlos' hand and running to the BTR mobile. James, Kendall and I just looked at each other and shrugged. "This is gonna be a long day!" James said.

"Come on guys! Lets go! Carlos will be getting impatient! Logan, do you have the tickets?" James asked me.

"Yep. Let's go!"

We ran down the stairs as the loft was taking for ever. "Guys. Hurry Up! I think telling Carlos was a bad idea!" Katie moaned.

"Telling Carlos anything is a bad idea." James muttered.

"Guys, can we go now? Please?" Carlos whined.

"CARLOS WE'RE GOING. JUST SHUT UP!" Katie screamed.

We were all taken aback. "Sorry Carlos. Logie, can we go now please?"

Kendall's POV

Wow! Katie never yells. I was definitely taken aback. Katie took out her phone. Her face fell as she read what I thought was a text. My phone buzzed in my pocket a few minutes later.

Kenny, can you sit beside me please? And not in the front? x

Aww, my heart dropped when I read the text. I texted back,

Sure baby sis. Anything for you! xxxx

She gave me a weak smile, I knew something was up. I just knew it!

Katie's POV

I can't believe that I just yelled at Carlos. I said sorry. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

So Katie. Have you told your brothers about your little problem? Welll they will be gone in 3 weeks remember and you can face us alone..scardey!

I was almost in tears but I didn't wanna ruin my brothers day (especially Carlos!) I texted Kendall asking if I could sit next to him. He of course said yes but he kept checking over at me. I decided to text Carlos an apology because I feel really bad at yelling at him.

Car-Car I'm really sorry for yelling. I just have a lot on my mind! I'm excited to! Can you come on some of the big roller coasters with me please? x

Carlos who was sitting beside Logan in the front, he looked extremely happy as he had been promoted and he was never usually suppose to sit in the front because he was a distraction. He took out his phone and looked around, I avoided all eye contact. So he started to type. About 2

Minutes later I got a text back! It took so long because Carlos isnt really the fastest at typing as he gets muddled up with where each letter goes. Stupid Carlos!

It's okay Kit Kat. I know, we all do. Yaaay! And of course...which one? The Oompaloompa? (a/n made that up, you can probably tell!) luv you. x

I immediately texted back!

Yaaaay! I've been dying to go on that ride! Thanks Carlos! Your the best! xx

Carlos turned round and gave me a big grin, Which I happily returned.

"Are we there yet?" Carlos whined.

"Yes Carlos!" Logan replied. I snuggled into Kendall more.

"Out we get." Carlos yelled, getting out of the car quickly, screaming "We're here! We're here."

We all piled out of the car one after another Kendall hung back a little bit and grabbed my arm.

"Katie, are you sure that you are okay?" I nodded, I would tell them tomorrow I decided.

"Well hello Katie..nice to see that your still alive!"

* * *

**A/N So what do you think? Who do you think it is? Let me know! Was it okay?**

**Please review! xxx**

**Thanks to...**

**briorca18**

**BTRlover98**

**ZombieRusher7**

**funkies**

**Fanficlover1995**

**pupgirl123**

**Billyungerlove**

**LunarFairyPrincess1989**

**Luv u guys for reviewing hope that this wasn't a disappointment to you. 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I worked for ages on this chapter so I hope it is alright.**

* * *

Katie's POV

"Well hello Katie..nice to see that you are still alive!"

The guys were all staring at me, I had to do something and I had to act fast.

"Hi Lilly, Marco, Tammy. Hi Charlie. I have no idea what you are talking about!" I said quietly, glancing over at the boys who were looking suspiciously at me wondering what the hell was happening.

"Oh Katie, sweethart. I think you do!" Tammy said, really sweetly.

Kendall stepped forward, this wasn't good. This was going to get bad fast.

I quickly stepped away leaving Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan wondering what was going to happen.

"Listen Tammy. Whatever the problem is we can deal with to later. This is my day with my brothers and nothing is going to ruin it, especially not you guys." ohmigodeffinggosh. I cant believe I just said that to the most popular and meanest kids at my school Oh, What have I gotten myself into?

"Katie, you mean the brothers that are leaving you in 3weeks to go on a 6month tour? Oh yes Katie, they really love you. And when they are gone nobody cam help you. Katie get this into your little stupid head. They don't love you, why do you think that they are leaving? They hate you just like the rest of the world. Now why didn't you follow my advice and get rod of yourself? Believe me honey, it would be for the best!"

I was speechless, maybe that was true?

Kendall's POV

I was beyond raging. I heard everything that was said. I can't believe that I haven't noticed this, Katie is being bullied. That is why se has been so upset? I feel like a crap big brother. That's why she didn't say "I love you to Big Brother." this explained a lot about Katie and I's relationship of the past few days. She feels like we're abandoning her, well she's being made to feel like that by those bitches. Nobody could speak to Kendall Knights little sister and get away with it.

"You know what guys? Maybe they are leaving but I don't want to stop them. This is there dream and it's finally coming true. Now, I'd appreciate it of you just shut up about my brothers. You don know the first thing about them so who are you to judge? No we won't continue this. This ends here. All the torture you've put me through? My brothers are famous and are living the dream. I love them more that anything especially Kendall so just shut your fat mouth!" Katie yelled at them.

My baby sister was sticking up for us. I saw a girl called Lulu or something step forward and then she slapped my baby sister. That nut job slapped my Katie. I ran forward but at this point Katie wasn't crying she was beyond pissed. "You bitch!" she yelled.

"Katie, you just called my girlfriend a bitch and you re going to pay. I can't hit a girl. Oh wait..you aren't." Charlie then picked up a water bottle and chucked it at Katie. "PSYCHOPATH!" I yelled as Carlos ran out infront of Katie to stop her from getting hit.

"Get lost, the lot of you, before I call the cops!" James yelled.

"Katie, Hun. C'mere." Carlos said picking up Katie. Katie was still in shock and to all of our surprises wasn't crying. "Carlos. Can we go home? Please?" she said softly, whispering in Carlos' ear.

"Sure. Princess Katie. Anything for you." she gave him a weak smile. She was avoiding eye contact with me. "Did you hear that?" I whispered to James and Logan once Katie and Carlos were out of earshot.

"yeah" James said with Logan nodding. "We need to talk to her about it, tonight. Don't you think?" James asked.

"yes." Logan and I agreed.

All 3 of us headed to the BTR mobile. I sat in the front as I was guessing Katie was trying to avoid talking to me right now and as she was cuddling into Carlos. I took out my phone. I had 3 messages.

Hey Kendall, Baby do you wanna go out tonight? Luv ya. Jo xxx

Need you guys at RR 2morrow morning at 10AM! Tell Carlos that is in the morning.

- Kelly

Hey Hun, how's everything going? Is Katie behaving? Has Carlos broken anything yet? Remember to make sure that he eats more than just a corndog a day. My trip is going to be a week longer that expected so I'll be back a few days before you go on tour. Love you. Mom xx

I quickly replied to all all of them.

Hey babe, sorry can't. Have something on. Maybe 2morrow. Love u more! xxx

Kelly, can we please bring Katie? Otherwise we won't be able to come as something has come up. Sorry and Thanks

Hey Mom, that's fine. Yep Katie's been okay and Carlos has only broken a lightbulb. Don worry he has only had 1 corndog 2day. Love you too! x

I deliberately left out the events at the theme park. I wanted to find out first before I told mom. It could just of been a disagreement. Highly doubt that though. "No Kendall, positive thoughts." I said to myself.

Katie's POV

We arrived at The Palm Woods. Everyone got out the car and then James lifted me out. I clung onto him, indicating that I didn't want to let go. He carried me up to the apartment and put me down on the couch. And all of them stood in lin infrony of me, this is exactly what they did last time when they gave me "The Talk"

Uh oh. I know what's coming. "Katie. Why did. You not tell us?" Kendall demanded. I didn't want to answer 'cause If I did I would cry and I refuse to cry infront of people. "Katie, baby sis." Keneall said softer, taking a seat next to me putting his hand on my knee "Did you not want me to know?" i remained silent."Please talk to me Katie. This is killing me. I love you more than anything and you being hurt and not telling me is tearing me apart, please, we tell each other everything." Kendall said, his eyes were watering up as were mine.

"Maybe we should leave those two to talk." Logan said questionally.

"No." I eventually said "If I have to explain this, I want you all here. Please stay. You are all my brothers and you all deserve to know whats been Going on."

Logan came and sat beside me and put his arm around me. Carlos and James found a place on the floor.

"Well, it all started whe-" I began I was stopped by the sound of a phone ringing. Mine.

* * *

**A/N- So how was it? Did you like the cliffy? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N i worked really hard on this chapter, I wanted to make ot perfect and I wanted everyone to see how much all of the guys make a difference in Katie's life and how much they respect and love each other. I hope you enjoy. I am such a woos, I cried while writing this. Such a baby! :)**

**PS- My friend has been uploading some chapters for me, but she's going to London tomorrow, so I might not be able to update for while! She says that if she gets wifi, she'll try and update! :)**

* * *

Katie's POV

"Katie, was that your phone?" James asked me. I nodded. I was scared to see who the message was from. "Do you want me to read it?" Logan asked.

"No thanks. I can handle it." I took a deep breath and picked the phone up off the floor where it had been dropped earlier on and remained standing.

Hello Katie.

Have to say it was a disappointment still seeing you. And no this is not done until we say it is done. Have fun when your brothers are gone and you have nobody. Oh wait that's you now anyway. Haha. Love you. Oh wait we don't nobody does! lol!

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. I dropped the phone, I thought that I was about to faint. All of the colour had drained from my face. I fell back, with Kendall catching me in his big strong arms. "Woah, Katie, you okay?" I didn't need to reply as I cuddled into him, I put my head on the crook of his neck, he kissed my forehead. "Oh My Gosh Katie, this is horrible. Have you got lots of these? Why are people being so mean to you and telling you to hurt yourself?" Carlos asked me after he read the text.

I shrugged. Since I'd moved here everyone has hated me. "I have no friends apart from Tyler."

"Katie, sweetie. Have they given you anything else?" Logan asked me.

"Yep, some notes. They are in my jewelerry box."

"Can I go get them?" James asked. I was hesitant, I didn't want anyone to see them but I have already told tem so I might as well continue. "Fine" but James never left his seat. We all just stayed still and silent. Throughout this, Kendall was sitting there looking gobsmacked with me still cuddling into

him. "Katie, baby sister. Why didn't you tell me? Ever since dad died I promised to look after you. And I haven't. When we were at the hospital and we each ot a moment alone with dad, do you remember?" I nod. "He told me that he wasnt going to make it but whatever happened, I had to be strong for you and mom, that I had to protect you and be that father figure for you. I tried I honestly did, but I feel like i've let you down. What sort of big brother am I? Not noticing something was wrong?" Kendall had tears running down his face.

"Kendall, you did notice, all of you but i made it look like no big deal and you have kept an eye on me since. You've done the best job ever and on top of that you still get to live your dream. Daddy would be so proud of you. I remember that on fathers day at school we always had to make cards But I couldn't so I made 4, 1 for you, 1 for Jamie, 1 for Logie and 1 for Car-Car.I alway got into trouble because I used all of the material and stuff though. Anyway, I did this because I looked up and still do to all of you. I was to embarrassed to give them to you though. Kendall your amazing, all of you are but I needed to try an deal with this on my own, obviously I couldn't though and it got out of hand. I love you all so much and I know you'd do anything for me." They were all in tears by the end of my little speech. I had to say that I expected that from Carlos as he was the most emotional and sensitive one. But not from the rest of them.

"Katie, I love you so much I'd give you anything. Katie, if I could I'd give you

The World."

"Kendall, I don't want the world. I only want you guys."

"Katie," Kendall said "That doesn't mean you don't deserve it."

* * *

A/N- Sorry that it is so short but I thought that was a good place to leave it. Will upload later. :)

Also just to let you know thebestoftimes11 is going to be writing another chapter, (she wrote chapter4) so look out for that. Also we are planning on writing a BTR story together. So be on the look out for that. Luv y'all please review! It still makes me the happiest girl! 3


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N The ideas of this chapter came to mind when watching Tom Daley. Nothing to do with diving or sports or even him just thought of it when I was watching him dive at the olympics :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy. :)**

* * *

Katie's POV

"Katie," Kendall said "That doesn't mean you don't deserve it."

My brother can definitely be sweet when he wants to be. I lay back into Logan, who still had his arm around me and for the first time in a few weeks I drift into a nice deep and peaceful sleep knowing that they all have my back and that I feel safe in Logans arms.

-The next morning-

Kendall's POV

I woke up sprawled out on our sofa. I look over and see that Katie is still cuddling into Logans arms. She looks happy and safe. I look down at the ground. "erm, what the ...?" I say to myself. James is lying on the floor with Carlos on top of him (A/N no slash, well in this story) "Morning Kendall." I turn my attention back to Logan, "Hey dude. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes actually, she's a very good blanket." Logan joked.

"She looks so vulnerable lying there." I said looking over at my baby sister. Logan was about to reply but we heard a squeak.

"Kendall, Logan, is that you guys?" I hear James squeak out.

"Ye dude, it's us!" I replied

"Can you please get me out from Carlos, oh my gosh, he's sucking his thumb. How old is he? 2?"

"Haha, Ye sure buddy." Logan told him.

Logans POV

It was weird waking up and seeing Katie there, I forgot that we all fell asleep last night, she looks so vulnerable lying there cuddled into me. I can't believe that James is stuck under Carlos. At least Carlos is a deep sleeper and we won't disturb him while we get him off James. "Okay, ready Logan?" Kendall asked me. We just need to lift Carlos off James and we're sorted. I stood up completely forgetting that Katie was laying on top of me. "LOGAN, KATIE!" Kendall yelled but we were both to late to catch her and she landed on top of Carlos with a thump. They both immediately woke up.

"Hey Katie." Kendall said sweetly picking her up from her place.

"Hey big bro, why am I on top of Carlos?"

"You were lying on top of Logan and Logan stood up cause we were going to move Carlos so James could get out but you fell on top of Carlos and both of you woke up."

"Okay.."

Katie's POV

"Wait a sec what was Carlos doing on top of James?" I asked Kendall looking directly at Carlos who was trying to get himself up.

"I dunno your guess is as good as mine baby sis."

We all jumped when Kendall's phone rang. He quickly passed me to James. "Hello?"

"Oh hey Kelly, shi-oot, shoot. Mmh, Kay, we have to bring Katie though. Alright see you soon." Kendall hung up. James put me down abruptly and all of them started running out the door. "Erm, guys are you not forgetting something?"

"Oh Ye, Katie, hurry up." James said, running over and picking me up again.

"No, you guys need to have a shower and get dressed." they all looked at each other and ran off to their rooms.

I decided to go and get changed as well as I was going with them. I ran up to my room and looked through my closet. "Right!" I said "Lets see what I can wear."

"I really need to stop talking to myself!" I said aloud again. I put on my Blue jeans and red converse and my BTR t-shirt. "Need some bling." I thought to myself. I went over to my jewelerry box, completely forgetting, I opened it up. I froze.

Carlos' POV

I was the first ready, so I decided to go down and wait in the sitting room. I walked past Katie's room. She was frozen over her jewellery box. I watched her for a few seconds longer. I knocked softly on the door, "Hey Princess Katie!"

"Hey Carlos." she said

"Wait, how did you know it was me?"

"Magic" she said back.

She turned around, she was wearing her BTR t-shirt. I smiled to myself. I noticed her eyes were red and puffy. "What's wrong Katie?"

"Carlos, do you think I would be better off dead?"

I was taken aback. "No Katie, not at all. Why did those kids tell you that?" she nodded meekly. "Can I please see those notes they sent you?"

She nodded again and passed them to me, they were horrible, telling her to kill herself as she would be better off. Why would someone say that to My Katie?

"Hey Carlos, Katie, ready to go?" Logan came in the room to ask.

We both turned around our with red and puffy eyes, facing Logan. "Guys, whats wrong?" Logan asked us concerned.

"I want Kendall." Katie whispered "Please?" she asked, well more commanded Logan.

"KENDALL! JAMES! COME HERE NOW!." Logan yelled. James came running through and ran straight up to Katie. "Katie, baby, is it the notes?"

"Yes, but I really need Kendall to be here." she said quietly to James.

"Okay baby, cover your ears." Katie covered her ears and James yelled for Kendall. "KENDALL KNIGHT GET YOUR FUC-FUDGING BUT HERE NOW!" James yelled, correcting himself.

"Not now, I'm talking to Jo before we have to leave." Kendall replied.

"I want Kendall." Katie said to me crying.

"Kendall, I don't care. Katie is crying." I shouted. Kendall ran in.

"I'm sorry Katie, I've not talked to Jo in ages, we were just talking."

"it's fine. Go talk to your girlfriend, she's obviously way more important

Than me. I'll just tell Jamie, Logie and Car-Car about the notes." Katie shouted before cuddling back into me.

"No, Katie. I didn't mean I like that." Kendall said trying to make Katie forgive him.

"Katie, honey, show them all the notes." I said, trying to change the subject. I may usually be the funny one but I think that cracking a joke alright now would lead to either a) me being yelled at b) being hit and yelled at or c) an awkward silence making people yell at me and hit me to break it, so probably not in my best interest. AT ALL.

James' POV

I felt really bad for Katie when I saw that she had been crying. She had been wanting a day with no stress or sadness and then she opened her jewellery box and saw the notes. Why are those children so mean to her what has she ever done to them? Nothing I'm quite sure. She really wanted Kendall but Kendall was to busy FaceTiming Jo. But as soon as he heard that Katie was crying he came running through. "Okay, baby, show me the notes please." I asked Katie once she had finally let Kendall in the room. She handed all three of them to me. I dropped them in shock, they were telling Katie to kill herself, how could they?

Logan's POV

James dropped all of the notes in shock, so I picked them up. Oh my god, they were telling her to kill herself, how could they, how could they?! I passed the notes angrily to Kendall.

Kendall's POV

Logan handed me the notes, I was scared to read them, they had made Carlos cry, James was in utter-disbelief and Logan was the angriest that I had ever seen him and i've known him since we were 6. I read them, anger fuming up inside me. "THEY TOLD YOU TO KILL YOURSELF! HOW COULD THEY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US KATIE? THIS IS IMPORTANT!" I yelled, Katie looked scared, no she looked terrified. "Look Kit-Kat, I'm sorry that I yelled I'm just in shock about all these mean things said to you." she nodded and ran into my arms. "It'll be okay Katie." I soothed. "It'll be okay baby sister, I promise." Could I keep my promise though?

* * *

**A/N Did you like it? I had trouble writing it at the start though but I worked through it. I promise that there will be a LOT of drama in te next few chapters so look forward to that . Anyway luv you all and please keep reviewing. 3**

**until then 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N this has been my favourite chapter to write so far so i hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It is also kind of long so apologies f****or that. Anyway. This has some cute moment between Katie and 2 of the boys. Also sorry this chapter doesn't have much drama that's DEFINITELY in the next few chapters anyway hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Katie's POV

"It'll be okay Katie." Kendall soothed. "It'll be okay baby sister, I promise." but could Kendall really be able to keep his promise?

"Kat, we'll talk about it more when we get home. Okay? Lets just go to RR. I think Kelly and Gustavo really need us." Logan said.

"Logie, try want." Carlos said.

"Wow Carlos, that was kinda intelligent." James remarked. "Thanks!" Carlos said and he hit him playfully.

"Oh, come on guys! Let's go. Hurry up!" I was not standing for any of their nonsense so I turned into my bossy little self, it felt good to be back to the normal Katie Knight, even if it was just for a little bit. "Come on big brother. Stop wasting time." I said to Kendall who was on his phone.

"I'm coming baby sister." Kendall said and he grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs with the rest of them following like sheep. When we got to the BTR mobile I squeezed in the back beside Carlos and James. It was a really tight fit. "Soooooo Katie. What are you doing today?" Carlos asked me.

"Um, Carlos, I'm spending the whole day with you guys as you wont let me out of your sight!" I said, and Carlos smirked.

"it's for your own good Katie." Kendall said from the front.

I looked at Carlos and we both burst out laughing.

James POV

Its good to see Katie back to her own little self but I kind of liked her being all upset and all, not that I like her being sad and all but I like seeing that little girl side come out in her, I liked how she wanted and needed us, I think we all did. Although biologically she isn't my sister, she definitely feels like one. I've known her since she was born and there's a little part of me wanting the younger Katie to come back, like when she was younger and she went to the dentist.

*FLASHBACK*

"Jamie," 6 year old Katie Knight said. " I don't wanna go to the dentist it makes me sad."

"Katie-Kat, you have to go, to make sure your mouth is okay." I said.

"But it is look, I can eat an apple and it doesn't even hurt."

" Katie, it is just a check up. Please." I begged, I got left with the challenge of getting Katie in the car. "If you go I will give you $5."

"Make it $10." Katie told me. Boy, she was clever for a 6 year old.

"Fine." i gave on, I was outsmarted by a 6 year old. But I was desperate and I'd do anything to get her in the car. Actually you could shorten that, I'd do anything for her.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I laughed at my memory. "James..James...JAMES!"

"Huh, what the..?"

"Ha, good to see that your still with us dude. You were in a zone." Katie said.

"oh, I was...er...I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"About the time when I had to get you in the car because you were going to the dentist."

"Oh, haha, I remember that!" Logan chirpped in. "In the end you had to give her $10."

"Oh yes, everyone else bribed her with sweets but James was so desperate he bribed her with money. Haha." Kendall piped in.

"Oh, yea, I remember that too." Carlos said.

"Really?" I questioned Carlos.

"Nope, I just didn't want to feel left out." Oh, Carlos. How stupid

can that boy get?

"Yaay! We're here!" Carlos screamed, running out the car like a 5 year old.

"Really? Sucking his thumb, being bored in 10 minute car journeys and this now. Boy, you need to get that boy sorted!"Katie whispered in my ear. Oh, she was totally right.

Kendall's POV

Carlos ran into Roque Records like a little kid, with Logan and James following to make sure that he didn't break anything. I started to follow them but I heard a soft voice behind me. "Um, big brother. Can I talk to you for a moment, please?"

"Sure, baby sis, what is it?" I sat down on a bench next to Roque Records and patted the seat next to me, she came and sat down beside me, looking extremely nervous, she started biting her nail, something she only did if she was scared about telling something.

"What is it Katie? Your kinda getting me worried."

"Oh, sorry. I was em..I was er...actually on second thoughts never mind." she said as she stood up and started to walk away, slowly.

"Katie." I said as I followed her, she stopped and turned around, with water filling her eyes. "C'mere, Katie." I held out my hand and she gripped it and held onto it like there was no tomorrow, I led her back to the bench and sat down with her. "Okay, Katie. I know you better than anyone, even Mom, so please tell me what you were going to. Remember I made Mom not call you Apple. You owe me one." she smirked but then turned round and looked at me seriously. "Kendall,"she said making eye contact. "I'm scared..No I'm not I'm terrified." She said softly, barley even a whisper. She leaned into me.

"Of those kids?" She nodded.

"It feels like they're everywhere. I get texts from them, I get the notes. They tell me all this stuff at school, like nobody loves me and all, which I know is not true but it's kind of started to feel like that as you guys are going on your 6 month world tour, which is great and all. But..I dunno..I guess I feel so alone." She told me, burying her self into me more. I never realised this. Well these days i'm not realising much. First of all I didn't realise that my baby sister was being bullied and now this. Wow! I really am a crap big brother.

"Katie, I'm sorry that you have had to go through this alone and that I haven't always been here for you. You have no idea how bad I feel. I'm sorry that I haven't realised how alone and terrified you feel. I really am." Katie leaned over to me and wiped a tear of my cheek one that I didn't even know was falling and kissed my cheek. She stood up and took my hand and pulled me up and we started to walk into Roque Records. "Kendall, those bullies won't ever get me will they? They'll never win. Right?"

"Yes, they don't deserve anything good." I smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled."oh, Kendall. Can we not tell the others please?"

"Sure Katie, anything for you." and I really meant it. I looked down and her and she looked up at me and we both smiled. I hooked my arm around her shoulders showing her that I had her back and she hooked her arm around my waist. We are the Knights for christ's sake, we could handle anything and things were finally looking up for us. That was until we got into the studio.

* * *

**A/N how did you find it? Did you like my cliffhanger? Did you like James' little part and then the Katie/Kendall fluff? I think i'll do the same with Logan and Carlos, each give them a memory with Katie, what do you guys think? Any guesses on what Katie and Kendall fin happening in the studio? Let me know who or what you are thinking and in the next chapter I'll let you know who was the closest. So until then post your thoughts and tell me what you guys think about their finding. Until then ;) xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Kendall's POV

As soon as we walked into the studio we were bombarded by Logan, Carlos and James, all screaming out different things at us. "Okay, dudes, one at a time!" Katie said but before anyone could answer we heard a voice.

"Well, hello Katie, fancy meeting you here!" we all looked round at this mysterious person, Katie held onto my hand tighter and froze.

"What are you doing here..you little..creature?" I hissed.

"Oh, Kendall, I didn't see you there, hi, I'm Tammy, I won the 'Spend a day with Big Time Rush competition' " what the..? How come we had never heard or learned about it and how did SHE win?

"Surprise!" yelled Kelly and Gustavo coming through the doors doing jazz hands.

"Surprise? About what? That you have a lunatic in the studio."

I yelled.

"Yo, dogs, be nice to her!" Gusto warned us.

"Yea, but Gustavo, you don't understand. You see Katie is be-"

Logan started.

"Look, I don't care about Katie or whatever is happening here. Just be nice to Tammy an treat her like a princess otherwise BTR climbs down on the magazine chart and records plumets."

"Gustavo, we understand that but you don't get something." James said trying to tell Gustavo about why we hate Tammy.

"I don't care Dogs, just treat her well. Maybe her and your little sister Karen will get on well."

"Gustavo, it's Katie and no they won't, if only you listen to us." Carlos said.

"Oh no, you won't have to worry about that, I'll play with Katie today. You boys won't gave to worry about her!" Tammy said trying to take Katie's hand out of mine, unsuccessfully may I say though.

"Come on you little brat,let go of his hand! Your in for some fun today!" Tammy said whispering into Katie's ear, except as I was standing right next to them I could here anything.

"No way Tammy! You go nowhere near Katie, you understand me?" I said picking Katie up and passing her over to Carlos.

I was standing no nonsense from Tammy and as Katie's big brother I had to protect her from this bitch, this was one thing I could do, Katie would be safe today. No matter what!

"Okay Dogs, GO! I am working on a new song and your ruining my

mood, as usual!" Gustavo shouted. Did Gustavo ever talk in a normal voice.

Katie's POV

I couldn't believe that Tammy was to spend a whole day with my brothers and me! "Um, Carlos promise me that you'll protect me from her?" I whispered into Carlos' ear. He nodded and replied "I promise Princess Katie."

"Okay, thanks Car-Car, now can you put me down?"

"Oh yea, sure thang, Princessy."

"Princessy, what? Did u just make that up?" Carlos nodded

His head again and looked extremely chuffed. "You're so stupid Carlos!" he put me down and I walked over to where Logan and James were standing, as Kendall, Kelly and Tammy and kind of Gustavo were talking well..Kendall shouting.

"Logie," I said quietly.

"Yes Katie?"

"Do you promise that you'll watch out for me today with that...that..,THING is here?"

"Ye Katie, honestly!"

"Thanks Logie, your amazing!" I said while giving him a massive hug.

"Erm..Katie, where's my hug?" James asked, "And why aren't you telling me something? Did you forget about me?" James said while giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Who could forget James Diamond?" I said laughing, "James, promise that you'll keep an eye out so that, that little thing wont get me." I asked him quietly.

"Yes Katie.."

"Awwww, okay everyone, group hug!" Carlos yelled pulling James, Logan and I over to Kendall, Kelly, Gustavo and Tammy.

"Carlos..you always ruin the piece and quiet!" I said.

Kendall looked at me and gave me a small smile, I have to say I really wanted my big brother right now but James would have to do, wouldn't he?

"Right guys, let's go to the BTR mobile!" Carlos screamed.

"What's the BTR mobile?"Tammy asked us.

"None of your business!" Kendall told Tammy through gritted teeth.

"You'll fond out soon enough!" Logan said, trying to take a nice approach than Kendall.

"Okay!" Tammy said cheerfully giving Logan a sickly smile.

I walked behind all of them dragging my feet, I wasn't looking forward to this day at all. My phone was vibrating in my pocket.

To Katie

From James

Hey, r u okay? xx

To Katie

From Carlos

Princessy, you'll be okay! Dont worry! :) ha, a smiley face that was! xxx

To Katie

From Logan

Kat, r u okay? You'll be fine! We won't let her get you! x

To Katie

From Kendall

Baby sis, don't worry about that little brat! I'll protect you today! xxxxxxx

To Katie

From Mom

Hey baby, how r you and the boys doing? Hope ur okay! Will be back the day before they go on their tour! x

I couldn't be bothered replying to any of the texts. So I continued walking behind the rest of them. We all managed to squeeze into the car, but if we were spotted by the cops we were in trouble.

"So everyone, what do you have planned for me today?"

"To die!" I muttered but James heard me as he was sitting right beside me and gave me a smile and a nudge.

"Nothing much! Probably just going to the pool and the park!" Carlos said cheerfully.

"Ye, you could get eaten by a bear in the park an drown in the pool! That would be fun!" I said, I didn't mean it to be so loud but Tammy heard me. We arrived at the palm woods and we all jumped out.

"Excuse me Katie, what did you just say?" Tammy demanded.

I was feeling brave so I decide to repeat what I just said, I mean what oils she do to me?

"Oh, Tammy, I said that you could get eaten by a bear in the park and that you could drown in the pool!"

"You didn't!" Tammy shouted.

"Erm, yes, I just did."

"You bitch!" she screamed and she pounced on me, pinning me to the ground. I thought back, trying to scratch her. James and Logan lifted her off me, with Kendall running over to me, making sure that I was okay. "Baby Sister, are you okay?" he asked me worriedly.

"No! That bitch tried to kill me!" I yelled.

"Katie, you need to calm down!" Kendall told me sternly.

"Calm down! Calm down! That girl has been mean to me for 4 years an your telling me to calm down. She's told me to kill myself and that I'm not worth it and your telling me to calm down!" I screamed.

"I was just meaning that nobody liked you and that you'd be doing yourself a favour if you got rid of yourself!" Tammy interjected. That was it I'd had enough of her and I'd ha enough of the way my brothers were now treating me, but to be honest I

was scared to do something drastic.

"you guys have fun! I'm outta here!" I said calmly, raising my

voice for the last part of the sentence.

"Katie-Cat, please dont go!" James pleaded.

"I have to clear my head James, sorry." I said, making absaloutly no eye contact with anyone, especially Tammy. I ran into the lobby and up the stairs to 2J. My phone vibrated.

We're taking Tammy back to the studio. - Kendall

Oh, Kendall was mad at me, he didn't send me any kisses, oh no, what have I done? I dozed of on

the ground, with tears in my

eyes.

"Katie..Katie..KATIE!" I heard someone scream, probably Carlos thinking that I was dead.

"What?" I snapped.

"Katie, are you okay?" Logan asked me, turning all doctor.

"Yea, Logie, I'm fine."

"Okay..if you say so!"

I suddenly got this huge wave if nausea and I bolted to my feet and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet bowl throwing up.

"Katie, what the-?" Kendall started. "Shhh, baby sis, it'll be okay!" Kendall said soothingly getting my hair out of my face and rubbing my back. Once I finished puking I lay against the bath tub, with Kendall sitting beside me. "Woah Katie, you scared me!"

"Sorry Kendall!" I said meekly.

"It's okay!" he told me, putting his arms around me.

"Kendall, are you mad at me? Because of what happened with Tammy?"

"What Katie? Of course not! That little brat deserves everything bad that happens to her!"

"Thanks Kendall!"

"No Problem baby sis, you may annoy me a lot but i'm alway here for you. I got your back! I love you Katie!"

Kendall's POV

"No Problem baby sis, you may annoy me a lot but i'm alway here for you. I got your back! I love you Katie!" I told her.

"I love you too! I love you so much!" She said it, it took a few days but she says that she loves me back!

A/N do you want me to continue with this story or not? Please tell me your thoughts. I'd love to continue but I am running out of ideas, any more? Please help and you'll get a special shout out. I really need it, you have no idea. Thanks guys, love you all! 3 xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N time for the shout outs..**

**thebestoftimes11 (be sure to check out her stories..AMAZING)**

**briorca18 (fab idea..some of the ideas in the next few chapters are yours!) thanks for the ideas**

**RusherGirl13 (the idea of Katie remaining sick is you and some of your ideas are in the next few chapters! And ps ur ideas were GREAT! loved reading them! thanks for the ideas)**

**Teshia14 (thanks for your continuous support and the PM's)**

**BTRlover98 (you have reviewed on every chapter! Hope you don't fall asleep this time! Lol!:L)**

**GleeClueRock1251 (thanks! I think I will continue and make an effort to!)**

**And anybody else who I haven't mentioned I'm sorry..I'm writing this at 12.30am cos I can't get to sleep:( this is kind of a filler chapter but will post a proper one tomorrow..it ties in with the story though so don't worry!**

* * *

Katie's POV

"Kendall, I don't want to ruin the moment but I need to puke!" I said rushed. Kendall opened his arms and I leant over the toilet bowl and started to throw up. Kendall held my hair out of my face and started to gently rub my back.

"Hey, Kendall, is Katie alright?" Logan asked coming into the toilet. "Oh my gosh, why is she vomiting?" Kendall shrugged.

I finished puking and quickly rinsed my mouth and put a blob of toothpaste in.

"Logan, I think it's morning sickness!" I said. I smiled to myself when Logan and Kendall's colour drained from their face.

"Ka-atie, did you just say morning sickness?" Kendall questioned.

"that's impossible!" Logan said.

"How is it impossible? I'm a girl and I've got the blood stains on my panties to prove it!"

"TMI!" Kendall yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" Carlos and James asked worriedly coming through the door.

Ohmigosh., this was getting better and better. Okay..just make it sound convincing to them and this would officially be the best trick ever.

"Well...well...Katie...erm..well..um.."Logan started to say.

Right I need either Kendall or Logan to say it otherwise I'll start to laugh and it'll give the whole prank away.

"Well...well..Katie...erm...well...um...spit it out Logan." James said.

"Katie, why don't you tell them since its your mistake!" Kendall said, hissing on the word "mistake".

"I can't! Please it will be better if you tell them!" I said softly. Wow, that kind of sounded convincing..well to me it did.

"Okay..there's a chance that Katie..my baby sister..the 13 year old standing, well sitting beside me, the one I love very much.."Kendall went on and on.

"Kenny, cut to the chase!" Carlos yelled.

"Okay, fine but Carlos don't call me Kenny and Katie could possibly be pregnant."

"WHAT?" Carlos and James yelled. Oh, this was getting better and better.

"Okay..Katie, explain NOW!" James yelled. Shoot..I haven't got that far.

"Well.." time for some improvising and a little lying. "Okay well, girls have this thing that they get every month and it's called a peri-"

"Dont finish that sentence! We know what you are talking about." Kendall said, with his hands in his head.

"Wait, aren't you to young?" Carlos said.

"Nope, girls can gat their period from the age of 10, probably 9 at the earliest and 18-20 at the latest**(A/N learnt this during biology, sorry in it's wrong, please correct me! My teacher wasn't the best:( )."** Yes, thank god for Logan, he's making this sound even more convincing than it already is.

"WOW, okay please continue Katie." James said.

"Okay..well I haven't had my monthly gift for 2 months."

"okay well have you ever had sex?" Shoot! I didn't think that far, of course I hadn't but this prank was just getting good and Kendall looked like he was about to throw up.

"Yes.." I easily lied.

Kendall cursed under his breath.

"Logan look!" I lifted up my shirt and pushed my belly out a bit, making it look larger that it really was.

"Katie's pregnant!" James said.

"Katie's pregnant!" Kendall said.

"Katie's pregnant!" Logan said.

"What is pregnant?" Carlos asked. Well done for ruining the moment Carlos!

"Well, Carlos..it's when..erm a baby grows inside a womens womb!" James told him.

"Katie..who's the dad?" Kendall asked crying. I really wanted to go on with this mean prank but Kendall was really upset by it. And I wasn't that mean to continue with it.

"Okay..here's the truth. It...was a joke! And you guys totally fell for it!" I burst out laughing.

"It was a joke!" James exclaimed. "so your actually not pregnant?"

"Nope, you guys were just really good to wind up!"

"Oh, Katie..you got us! I honestly

thought that you were." Logan shouted. Kendall hadn't said a word since I said it was a joke.

"Kendall..it was a joke. Nobodies pregnant!" I said

"yea, I know! I don't know why I even believed you because you don't even have any friends! So who would of knocked you up?"

"Kendall!" Logan, James and Carlos shouted.

I ran out of the bathroom and straight up to my room. I lay down on the bed and started to cry. Why was Kendall being so mean? Did he hate me now? No, not Kendall as well.

Kendall's POV

"Kendall!" they guys shouted at me. Katie got to her feet and ran away off to her room.

"What?" I snapped.

"You were horrible to Katie!" Logan shouted.

"Ye, well she was horrible to us." I said defending myself.

"It was a joke Kendall! She isn't actually pregnant!" Carlos told me.

"yea, well, it wasn't a nice joke!"

"Well, your not being a very nice person." Carlos told me.

"I know, I was worried, what if she was?" I say desperately.

"I know what you feel like but shes not so it'll be fine. I promise." James said.

"Yea, I should go an apologise!" I said.

"Kendall, no offence but your the last person that she would want to see. I'll go!" Logan offered.

I knew he was right but I really wanted to say sorry to my Katie.

"Fine!" and with that Logan left and went to Katie's room.

Logan's POV

I went to Katie's room and knocked the door. "Go away!" she said muffled under her pillow.

"Katie, it's Logan. Please let me come in!"

"Why? You're just going to make fun of me!" aww, Katie was scared that I was gonna be like Kendall.

"Katie, I won't, I promise. Kendall was being horrible!"

I hear feet tiptoe across to the door. The door opened quietly with a little face popping up behind it. "Can I come in?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, whatever!" she said going back over to her bed at sitting down.

"Kit-Kat, Kendall didn't mean what he said. He was just kinda shocked from the trick. You're a really good little actress!" she grinned.

"Well, I learn from the best." She said smiling.

"But Katie, i swear don't actually get pregnant."

"As a teenager?" she asked me.

"Never!" I said grinning.

"Wouldn't you like to be Uncle Logie?"

"I guess that would be okay. Just don't get pregnant yet okay. You're young and you have your whole life ahead of you. I know that you watch teen mom and stuff but although it may look easy for them, i'm sure it's a living hell!"

"Logie? Are you done with your little speech now?"

"yes Katie, I am!"

"Good!" she said and threw her arms over me and gave me a big hug. I put my arms around her too. "Logie, I love you!"

"Katie-Cat, I love you too!"

Kendall's POV

I felt really bad about what I said to Katie so I went up to her room but Logan was still in. Katie gave him a big hug. I was kind of jealous, that should be me in there with her, telling her not to worry about what people say, but here I was, with me being the baddie here.

I knocked on the open door. "Logan, could I have a minute with my baby sister? Please?"

"Sure!" he said, giving Katie one last hug. He came up to me. "Hurt her anymore and I'll kill you!" he whispered harshly.

"Heeeeeeeey, baby sis!"

"Kendall." she replied coolly

"Katie, I'm really sorry! I don't know why I said it. I'm so stupid! I didn't mean it. Your my baby sis an-" I was cut off.

"And your my big brother and I love you more than anything and anyone, well mom as well. I know you didn't mean to say it but Kendall, I need..no I want my big brother with me. I can't go through this alone. Not anymore." I walked over to her and kissed her cheek and gave her a massive hug, one which she kindly returned.

"Katie, and I need you! Your my most special possession in my life. We wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you!"

"Actually, big brother we wouldn't be here if mom and dad didn't have sex." hahaha, she was totally right.

"Yes, baby sister! Your right! Now on the subject of "Sex" please tell me that you haven't actually done 'it' before?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"No, Kendall, I haven't done it..yet!" she said with a smirk on her face .

"Haha, Katie, your such a comedian!"

"I know!" she said.

"But Katie.."

"Yes, Kendall." she said seriously taking the mickey out of me.

"Don't get pregnant."

"Kenny, I know Logan has already given me the lecture!" I smile. Good old Logan.

"I don't like "Kenny" but it sounds so adorable coming from you!"

"That's because I adorable!" she said jokingly.

"Oh yea? That's totally true though, so, Katie, wanna go to the pool?" I said standing up,

"Sure big brother, one condition though."

"Alright, what's that?"

"That you carry me!" she yelled jumping on my back.

"Fair enough!"

"To the pool we go!" she yelled as we walked out of the apartment. "Wait..Kendall!"

"Yes?"

"We forgot our costumes!" she yelled as I turned back to the apartment. Could this day get any better?

* * *

**A/N hope you like it. Until the next chapter please review! If anyone has any ideas for this story either REWIEW or PM me, it still makes me happy. Tell me what you liked, what you hated, what you want to see more of, less of. Anything, just keep it within the 'T' rating. Thanks, keep reviewing, reviews make me happy! :) 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N wow! Chapter 12 already. That's amazing and I have a lot of reviews, never thought that on my first story I would get even 15 and then add like 60 and that's my total! It's amazing, thanks for everyones support now today is someone very special to me birthday so Happy Birthday G! I love you lots babe!3 now with that out the way I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**thebestoftimes11 this chapter was suggested by you so this is dedicated to you! I hope that I don't disappoint! I cant sleep and it's like 10 to 5 in the morning over here so i'm sorry if there are some mistakes made, I didnt mean to make them.**

* * *

Katie's POV

I'm really glad that Kendall and I made up. I don't know what I would do If I didn't talk to him for a week. That would be like torture! We decided to go to pool and spend the afternoon there instead of in the apartment with the rest o the smelly guys. We walked, well Kendall walked down to the pool carrying me on his back. When we got there he threw me on to a lounger and I pulled out my magazine.

"So baby sis, whatcha doing?" Kendall asked me.

"Nothing much, just reading about Dak Zevon." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You have a massive crush on him!" he said.

"Yea, maybe he was the one who got me pregnant!" I said, taking the mickey out of Kendall after what happened earlier that afternoon.

"Haha Katie, so funny!"

"I know!" I replied.

"So do you wanna go swimming?" Kendall asked me curiously.

"Last one in the pool is smelly!" I yelled putting my magazine down and jumping up.

"Oh no you don't baby sister!" Kendall shouted holding me back.

"Oh yes I do big brother!" i said, pushing past him jumping in the pool with a big 'splash'. Kendall started to play in the pool by splashing about so I decided to jump in as well. I did a massive Cannonball in to the pool, accidently soaking people who were innocently sitting round the pool minding their own business.

"Woah, Katie, that was one nice jump!" Kendall told me proudly.

"Geez, thanks Kendork!" I replied, rolling my eyes, swimming over to him.

"No problem, little sister." Just then a hyper Carlos came running through the doors, taking him outside to the pool area, where Kendall and I were. Logan and James were chasing him. They did a few laps of the pool, until James called a timeout and all three of them came over to us, crouching down on the ground.

"Hey, Katie, Hey Kendall, wanna join in?" Logan asked us, looking hopeful. Kendall looked over at me and gave me the 'do you wanna hang out with the crazy boys' look. I nodded my head and we both started getting out of the pool.

"Alright guys, race to Palmwoods park and back again but you need to run around the pool 4 times first. Okay?" Carlos told us.

"OK, are we ready?" I asked everyone eagerly.

"Yep, ready..3…2….1..GO!" Carlos screamed. We all sprinted round the pool taking out lots of sun loungers and people. We were on our 3rd lap of the pool when Bitters came out and started yelling and being all annoying but, as usually, nothing new there.

"What do you think you five are doing?"Bitters yelled. We all ran away, not wanting to get caught but then again, Bitters is kinda slow so thinking about it we could have had a leisurely walk. Kendall ran off toward the park, James towards the mall and Logan towards the studio. But Carlos and I stayed together and we ran up to apartment 2J. We both ran in the door and then locked it, making sure that the mean man couldn't get in and eat us.** (a/n sorry about talking about Bitters like that, I'm sure he's a lovely man..yea right!)** Carlos and I ran over to the Nickelodeon couch and we sat down.

"Hey, Princess Katie, how are you doing? Are you feeling any better?" Carlos asked me cheerily.

"Heeya Carlitos, I'm good thanks and yep..feeling better!" I lied, to be honest I still felt terrible and wanted to throw uo but I didn't want to ruin Carlos' jovial mood an also I don't think he would be able to handle someone throwing up, taking a wild guess here but I don't think that he likes puke, but then again, who does?

"What do you wanna do?"Carlos questioned.

"Well since we have lost the others, why don't we talk and catch up? I feel like we haven't spoken in ages, even though we stay in the sam house!"

"I know Princess Katie, me too! So what's up with you?"

"Carlos, can I talk to you about something private, only something for me nd you to know?" I begged.

"Sure Katie, what is it?" Carlos asked me worried, he obviously heard how my voice changed and he was now as serious as I was.

"OK, well the thing is,that I go back to school tomorrow and I'm scared about Tammy and the rest of them, I literally have no friends, Tyler is my only friend and he is always at auditions." I told Carlos, with a sad smile appearing on my face.

"It's okay Katie, once people see how cool you are they'll let you in. you know, Logan was in the exact same situation as you so to be perfectly honest he is probably the best person to ask about all these feelings and emotions!"

"Thanks Carlos, you really helped and I'm not just saying that so I don't hurt your feelings, like did last time..oops!" I said smiling and giving Carlos a massive hug.

"It's okay, Katie, I'm always gonna be here for you!" All of the boys walked in and Carlos ran over to them whispering something to them each, Kendall left and came back with his guitar, moments later.

"Katie, this is for you baby girl, we all love you and you'll get over this issue! we're sure of it! things will finally start looking up for you. I promise." Carlos said softly. All four of the guys stood in a line, Kendall started to strum the chords on the guitar and James started to sing.

"Wait a minute before you tell me anything  
How was your day?  
'Cause I been missing  
You by my side, yeah

Did I awake you out of your dream?  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down  
There's something about the sound of your voice

I, I, I, I never, never, never  
As far away as it may seem no  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
That know my name  
But don't you worry, no  
'Cause you have my heart

It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on  
So I need you to be strong

I, I, I, I never, never, never  
As far away as it may seem no  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Whoa, wherever the wind blows me  
You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
No, there ain't no one better  
(Worldwide)  
So always remember  
(Worldwide)  
Always remember, girl, you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo  
It's just one thing that I gotta do  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone  
Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye  
Baby, won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Worldwide  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls  
That know my name  
But don't you worry  
'Cause you have my heart"

I was in tears by the end of the song, all four of them came over to me and Kendall picked me up and gave me a giant hug. "Baby sister, don't cry, now do you see how special you are? And Katie, would you like to come on our 6 month world with us?"

* * *

**a/n so find out what Katie says in the next chapter, it my surpise you, it may not.** **So did you guys like it? let me know what you guys thought about it and give me some suggestions, things that you would like to see in this story? you guys decide and tell me and i will meet your demands (hopefully!) so you guys know what to do , please review! until then 3 xxxx **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N okay, chapter 13, lucky got some..for others not so much. Right, first of all, sorry for the late update, I'm getting ready for going back to school this week:( so I will probably update once or twice a week now! :(**

**Second of all, I'm not sure if people are enjoying this story as much as every chapter I put up seems to be getting less and less reviews:(**

**And lastly, at the end of each chapter I'm going to ask you guys a question, a preference question and I'd like for you answer it, by review or pm so that I can see what people like about BTR, so that I can include more or less of it in the story, as your opinions mean a lot to me.**

**Okay sorry for the long authors note and I apologise on advance for this chapter, it's short and probably not very good, see you guys at the bottom :) Also sorry that the last few chapters have all been on Katie's POV, it needed it. We'll obviously still have quite a lot of the story in Katie's POV but I think that we need some Kendall in it right now. Do you guys think? :)**

* * *

Kendall's POV **(a/n at last!)**

I waited for Katie's answer. I could see that she was thinking about everything. I really wanted to ask her in a special way but I had asked the guys last night about what their thoughts were.

-Flashback-

Last night, in the crib **(a/n I have no idea about the type of sleeping arrangements they have so in this story they are all going to share a room, and Katie and Mrs Knight will have their own, sound cool? Anyway, on with the story!)** I sat down with the rest of them and started talking about the tour.

"Guys, 6 month tour!" I yelled excitedly.

"Yaas, we're more than 'Halfway There' now!" James said, quoting one of our most successful songs.

"Yep and 'The City Is Ours', well it will be, once we conquer it." Logan said, looking chuffed.

"Okay, first of all Logan, yea, don't quote song titles again and second of all, wait, yea… Just don't say that sentence again." I said. His smile dropped and turned into a frown.

"Guys...?" Carlos asked us.

"Yes Carlitos, what?" James asked him curiously.

"Will there be corndogs on tour?" he asked us quizzically.

"Yep, Kelly said that she would bring some just for you." I told him and he grinned but it quickly turned to a frown.

"What's wrong Carlos?" Logan asked concerned.

"I'm gonna miss Katie and Mama Knight." he said sadly. This was the perfect opportunity to tell them my idea.

"Yep that's what I was thinking. Guys, what do you say about Katie coming on the tour with us? It would prove to her that she is wanted and that we love her very much and Kelly is there and they love each other. Soo…?"

Carlos was the first to speak. "Yay! I want Katie on our tour with us!" he screamed while jumping up and down.

"I think that's a good idea." James said, giving me his seal of approval.

"Same here!" Logan told me. Yes, that was it, my baby sister was coming on tour with us. Now all we had to do was ask her, and seeing how late it was getting I decided I would tell her tomorrow.

"So does anyone have any ideas about how we can ask her? Something classy, something that would make her think, Big Time."

James raised an eyebrow and then raised his hand.

-Present-

"Kendall… I'd love to!" Katie answered, a big smile plastered all over her face, and gave me a massive hug. My baby sister was coming on tour with us. But wait… I forgot to ask Gustavo.

FML.

* * *

**A/N okay, I told you that it was crappy but I'll update soon, I promise. Now, time for the question of the chapter.**

**Who is your favourite character in Big Time Rush? (the programme) It's totally okay if you say Jo, but in this story she's in New Zealand but I can make her be in it somehow. So please answer the Question and I WILL put whoever you guys choose as your favourite characters appear in the next few chapters, at least.**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy :)**

**Until then3**

**Kiki xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N okay, here is chapter 14, hope u guys like it. Camille and Jo will be in it soon and so will Buddha Bob! Sorry this is all I can say..for once in my life, I have nothing to say except..ENJOY! :) a birthday pressie to all of u..sorry it may be late..may be early or it may be on time..if it's your birthday then..HAPPY BIRTHDAY! sorry for that sudden outburst anyway...:D**

* * *

Kendall's POV

Shoot, I forgot to ask Gustavo ad I've already told Katie. If I had to tell her she couldn't come she would be heartbroken and could possibly never forgive me. While Katie was embracing me I mouthed towards the guys, 'Gustavo!' Logan was the first to pick up what I was trying to say and he slapped Carlos on the arm. Carlos was looking sweetly at Katie and I's brother/sister moment, but if we didn't sort this matter out with Gustavo, there would be no more moments like this.

"Kendall, let go! I can't breathe!" I heard Katie say.

"Oh, sorry baby sister! Okay, well Carlos, James, Logan and I have to go to the studio, so see you in a bit."

"The studio? Yaaaay! We're recording a new song!" Carlos sang.

"That's fine big brother. I'll either go to the pool or go and talk to Bitters." Katie told us looking slightly amused by Carlos.

"Okay, love ya baby sis!" I said kissing her head, trying not to think that she had no friends. "Okay, come on singy boy!" I said while dragging Carlos out of the room by his ear, while Logan got James.

"Bye Katie!" Carlos yelled while being dragged out of the apartment.

"Yep! Bye Kates!" Logan and James screamed. We all got down to the lobby and went to the car.

"So, tell me again why we're going to the studio." James asked us for the fourth time since we left the crib.

"Okay, because we forgot to ask Gustavo if Katie could come on tour with us." Logan patiently explained to him, saying each word slowly so he could understand everything clearly.

"Wait, so we're not recording a new song?" Carlos asked Logan and I, clearly disappointed.

"Nope, not today buddy." I told him, giving him a gentle pat on the back.

* * *

"Ok, guys. Everyone know the plan?" I asked the guys when we were getting out of the car at Rocque Records.

"Yep!" they agreed. We started to walk into the studio.

Logan's POV **(a/n finally..sorry Logan lovers!)**

Right, the plan to get Katie on our world tour was easy. All we had to do was convince Kelly, that would be easy, and then she, with help of one of her famous "Glares", would convince Gustavo, and then voila… Hello Katie… Hello Europe.

"Okay... Wait, Logie..? What's the plan again?" Carlos asked, clearly confused. I explained AGAIN, what the plan was.

"Alright, everyone understand? Kay, lets go" Kendall said, taking charge. We strutted into the building and we pushed open the door to Gustavo's office.

"Right, Gustavo! Kelly! Chat… Office now!" James yelled.

"Erm… James, we're right here you know, no need to yell!" Kelly said sweetly.

"Oh, right sorry!" James apologized.

"Hey Kelly!" Carlos smiled waving at her.

"Hi Carlos!" Kelly and Carlos had a cute little bond. Kelly would always stick up for him no matter what. Just like Katie and Kendall.

"Okay, Kelly, Gustavo. We have something that we need to talk to you about. So take a seat Kelly." Kendall said, talking to Kelly who was standing behind Gustavo's chair with a clipboard in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Okay, Logan, take it away." James told me, smiling at Kelly and Gustavo, who were looking very confused.

"Right, as you know we have a 6 month world tour coming up. And as you probably know we'll be gone for 6 months!" I said, emphasizing the '6 months' part. I continued, "As you guys know, Katie and Kendall have a very close bond and unbreakable bond and we were kinda wondering ifkatiecouldcomeonthetourwot husaswesortatoldhershecould, and it would break her heart." I said rushing.

"Right, dogs, you make no sense!" Gustavo told me, well… Shouted.

"Gustavo, can Katie please come on the tour with us? Cause we already told her she could." Carlos said sweetly.

"Wait, are we talking about the little girl who started a fight with a contest winner? NO! Now get out my office!" he yelled, pushing us out the door.

"Katie's definitely coming, isn't she?" James asked me.

"Of course she is! What would the tour be like without Princess Katie?" Carlos chipped in.

"Carlos? Remember what happened last time Katie was a princess?" James asked him.

"She was kidnapped!" Kendall shouted.

"Kendall! It's just a nickname Carlos has for her!" I told him, defending the Latino.

"Sorry mate, I just really want my little sister on this tour. Especially after what she has gone through." Kendall told him, tears gathering in his eyes.

"It's okay buddy, I get it!" Carlos said forgiving Kendall and giving him a hug.

"Let's Go!" James yelled.

"2 secs, my phone is vibrating!" I said stopping and taking my iPhone out.

From Katie

To Logan

Come home now! x

"What's up buddy?" James asked me, looking concerned. Kendall and Carlos stopped walking and looked back.

"Guys, we need to go back NOW!" I said running to the car.

"How come?" Carlos asked.

"Katie!" That was the only word said and they all started running towards the car. What was wrong with her? Why did we leave her alone in the house?

* * *

**A/N what do u think is wrong with her? Okay, question..if u could date anyone in BTR (programme or the band) who would it be? For me it would be...**

**I'll tell u in the next chapter.**

**Review please! They make me really happy. My aim for this story is 100 and I really hope to get there. So please review or PM me and tell me what you think. Who/what you want to see more/less of. Thanks!**

**Until then 3**

**Kiki xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N who is Dustin? I've not seen any of season 3 yet:( okay, sorry for the really late update but I just started school and it is hard to balance homework and writing so I am going to update once a week, sorry guys.**

* * *

James' POV

We rushed home, I was preparing myself for the worst as were the others. Was Katie hurt? Did someone break into the house? When we got to the palm woods we ran through the lobby, completely ignoring Camille and Lucy. "Hurry!" Kendall shouted.

"Kendall! I'm going as fast as I can!" I yelled back, out of breath. We ran to our apartment and tried to open the door. "It's locked!" Carlos said.

"Carlos, the door is never locked!" Logan yelled, while he barged past and tried to open try door. Logan tried to open the door, unsuccessfully I may add. "Guys!" Kendall yelled towards the two fighting boys. "Let me try." he said and he stepped forward. Kendall tried the door and then looked towards the three of us with a puzzled look on his face. "Alright, that's odd the door is locked. Who has there spare key?" Logan and Carlos looked at me and then we looked at Kendall.

"Everyone has forgotten the key!" I exclaimed.

"We need to get it, I need to make sure that Princess Katie is okay."Carlos said, starting to panic.

"Katie! KATIE!" we all yelled, banging on the door.

"I'm texting her!" Logan said.

"So am I" Kendall agreed.

"Same here!" I said.

"I think I forgot my phone as well!" Carlos said patting his pockets of his jeans. "Wait, never mind found it!"

To Kat

From Jamie

Where are you? Are you okay?xxx

To Katie-Bear

From Logie

Kates, this is not funny, please let us in. I'm really worried. xxxx

To Baby Sis

From Big Bro

Baby sister, please, where are you? Let us in! I'm SOOOOOO worried. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Princess Katie

From Car-Car

Hey Katie, it's Carlos:) how are you? I'm fine. see you later! Ly xxxx

* * *

Katie's POV

The pain...it was really bad, it was worse than what I usually got, my head. I was dizzy too. I was lying on my bed curled into a little ball when my phone buzzed.

To Katie

From Jamie

Where are you? Are you okay?xxx

To Katie-Bear

From Logie

Kates, this is not funny, please let us in. I'm really worried. xxxx

To Baby Sis

From Big Bro

Baby sister, please, where are you? Let us in! I'm SOOOOOO worried. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Princess Katie

From Car-Car

Hey Katie, it's Carlos:) how are you? I'm fine. see you later! Ly3 xxxx

Oh, they were standing outside..oops, I quickly got my iPhone and texted James as he was my first contact.

To Jamie

From Katie-Cat

Sorry, coming. :L xxx

To Katie

From Jamie

Thanks God! xxx

I uncurled from the ball shape I was in and stood up. These cramps were horrible. I was so dizzy when I stood, I made my way to the front door, slowly but I eventually got there. I turned the lock and opened it

to see my brother and his friends standing there looking completely helpless.

"Katie!" Kendall yelled as he embraced me tightly. I was so dizzy, everything was spinning, my cramps were horrible, why did everything and everyone hate me. Well only a week and a half till the tour, so at least something good was coming out of this.

"Katie, what is wrong?" Logan asked me with obvious concern.

"Well..I have really bad cramps and I'm like really dizzy." I said slowly. James put his arm around me, like he was supporting my weight.

"Maybe a corn dog will help?" Carlos said, looking hopeful at the chance of getting a corndog.

"Nope, I was thinking more of toast and a hot water bottle?" Logan said, as he started to walk over to the kitchen area, with James following.

"Logan...how do you know all about girl problems?" I said, curiously.

"Well, I live with one don't I?" he smirked and gave me a wink.

"Ha, yep you do. To the couch!"

I said as I started walking over to our neon orange couch. I stopped when I was halfway there.

"Katie? You okay?" Kendall asked, which made the rest look round.

Yea.." I said before falling to the floor, with Kendall catching me.

* * *

**A/N Woah, cliffhanger..kinda. Okay so Sunday is going to be my update day. So see you guys, in a week, but if I don't have much homework I MAY post on Thursday or Friday!**

**Question- what is your favourite song?**

**My answer for the last question Kendall, obvs and for this one...Count on you, the one they did with Jordin Sparks..I love it!**

**Until I speak to you guys next, please review!**

**Kiki out! 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Heey FF land! Chapter 16 already. I don't know how many more chapters there will be left. 5?:( I'm running out of ideas. I'm thinking of adding a new chapter to my other story..big time truth or dare, what do u think? Please check it out..it's a pregnancy fic though..I think I may continue with that..it's got Katie/Kyle pairing, Jendall, Lomille, Jucy, Carlos, Stephanie so a lot of couple, so let me know either by PMing me or reviewing. Okay..so here we go, hope u enjoy! Some Kendall/Kate fluff in this chapter! P.S Happy Birthday Logan! x**

* * *

Kendall's POV

Logan walked over to the kitchen to get Katie a hot water bottle for her cramps. Oh my, Katie was really growing up, my baby sister is 13 and getting bullied. The bullies have been keeping a low profile so far but we'll see. When we finally convince Gustavo for taking Katie on tour with us, we'll treat her like a princess, especially me! Katie started walking over to the couch but she stopped suddenly. I noticed this quickly, but saw that the others were faffing around in the kitchen getting Katie some stuff.

"Katie? You okay?" I asked her, in a concerned tone, which made the others turn around.

"Yep…" she said as she slowly started to fall. I did a Usain Bolt and ran over to her, catching her just before she hit the ground.

"Katie?" I said loudly, she didn't reply.

"Logan! Katie…" I said.

"Let me see!" Logan said as he started running over.

"Oh my gosh, she's fainted." Logan said in shock.

"What? Princess Katie… Is she going to the hospital?" Carlos whimpered.

"No Carlos, she's fine here. Kendall, go put her in her bed and come back, alright." Logan told me.

"Yep, sure!" I obeyed, I took Katie to her room and lay her down. "Love you baby sister, you'll be okay!" I whispered into her right ear. I walked back through to the living room.

"Okay, Kendall? Did you catch her before she hit the ground?" Logan asked me quizzically.

"Yeah!" I told him. He looked relieved.

"Alright, that's good, means she doesn't have a concussion." Just then a phone started going off. To "Til I forget about you"

"Whose phone is that? It's not mine, my ringtone is 'Worldwide' " I told the guys.

"Mine is 'Boyfriend'!" James said.

"Mine is 'Paralyzed' " Logan said.

"Mine is Call Me Maybe!" Carlos said, smiling.

"Wait, so if it's not any of yours and it isn't mine, it must be Katie's!" James said smartly.

"PHONE HUNT!" Carlos screamed.

"Carlos, inside voice!" James insured. We all split up around the Crib.

"Found it!" I shouted. "It's not a call, it's a message."

"Bring it over!" I heard. I took the phone over and we all sat down on the sofa.

"Don't read it!" Logan said, "It's private!"

"We should see who it is from at least." James said, curiously.

I pressed the button at the bottom of the iPhone.

-Tammy-

"No..."Carlos said.

"We need to read it!" I said.

"You guys need to read what?" I heard a soft voice behind me say.

"Katie, you okay?" I said, rushing over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wait, what-I- that!?" she said, pointing to the White iPhone 4 in my hand. "You have my phone! Kendall, how could you?" she said snatching it out of my hand.

"Yea, you got a message and we wanted to see who it was from." I told her sweetly.

"You have one of our songs as your ringtone." Carlos pointed out.

"Of course I do, Carlos. I love you guys, even if you do look through my phone!" she said softly, giving me a death glare.

"Wait, you're not mad?" James asked her.

"Nope, to be honest. Oh and Logan, the cramps have passed." she told us, smiling. She slid her finger along and typed in her passcode, really quickly so we couldn't see it. "Oh, it's from Tammy. Oh my god..." she said, trailing off at the end.

She handed me the phone.

To Katie

From Tammy

Remember, sweetie, school tomorrow;) and without your big brother and his friends there to protect you, you'll be all alone. And don't bother to skive, it'll just make it worse. Can't wait to see you, have some fun things planned for your dearie. Toodlepips!:)

"Well, that wasn't a very nice thing to say." Carlos said, in a matter of fact tone.

"I know!" Katie said, before burying her head in to James and hugging him tightly.

* * *

**A/N what will happen next? Will Katie go and face the bullies or not? Find out next time, will update soon! And, today is a very special day...LOGAN HENDERSON'S birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN! :D **

**Question...do you want Gustavo to say yes or no to the boys..should he allow Katie to go on tour with them? Majority wins.**

**Any other feedback, critiscm, ideas ect..either tell me in a review or PM me, would love to hear from you guys.**

**OH AND CAN I JUST SAY WOO HOO! I'M OVER 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!**

**Until next time...**

**Kiki xo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17, already, can you guys believe it? Now I have to say a MASSIVE thanks to the following people, they have been there every step of the way with me and it actually means a lot.**

**thebestoftimes11**

**briorca18 (working on it!)**

**crazygurl5and11**

**katieswift-amazing writer, given me some ideas for my story so far..**

**1JamesPenadrive- I just can't wait for the next chapter.**

**BTRlover98**

**btrfanfiction1516- I come home every day to see if there's a new chapter. You're an amazing writer and seem sooo sweet.**

**Rushergirl13**

**I have so many amazing reviewers so I will defos put more details in the next chapters and can I just say, all of the names above you should check out their stories, right now I am loving One Wish from btrfanfiction1516 it is sooo sad and from 1JamesPenaDrive I'm loving Lost and found and Imagining from thebestoftimes11 so please, if you have a chance check them out.**

**Okay...KATIE IS GOING ON TOUR! You guys will see that chapter..next week(?) on with the story..have some important info down at the bottom..**

* * *

Katie's POV (The next morning)

I'm going to have to face them sometime, but I don't think I can, I mean Tammy has met my brothers been to my house. I'll be fine during lessons times but then the real problem comes at lunch and break oh yea and after school..even form. Why me, why of all the people in the school did they choose me? I never did anything to hurt them, I stayed out of there way. Why do they hate me? Kendall said it's because they're jealous of me. Maybe that is true I do have 4 WORLD FAMOUS boys living in my house. James said it was because i was so pretty. I don't think I am, Tammy once told me I was the ugliest thing on this planet.

"Katie.." Logan yelled impatiently.

"Woah, what?" I asked confused.

"You've been sitting like that for ages, staring into space." James explained.

"Baby sis, it's alright to be nervous, but they won't do anything. There's teachers. Do you want us to tell the principle Kendall said gently, lifting me off the couch an putting me into his lap.

"No, because everyone will think that I am a grass." I told them, were they really that dumb? Do they jot remember what school was like for them when they were 13?

"Come on Miss Katie, let's go an get you ready for school." Carlos said in a sing-song voice and Kendall pushed me off his lap, with me falling on the ground with a thump.

"Cheers Kendall, love you too!" I said sarcastically. He winked at me and blew me a kiss, wow, many girls would die for that, a wink from the one and only Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush and I get a hug and a kiss at least twice a day.

"Katie..GO!" James yelled, clapping his hands in front of my face, taking me out of my daze.

"Thanks James," I said smiling before I ran to my room. I quickly put on my favourite pair of skinny jeans and my favourite top from Hollister. I applied some powder, blusher, put on some light blue eyeshadow(to match my top of course) some liquid eyeliner, and then some pencil eyeliner and then last but not least navy blue mascara. Oh, yea and Vaseline..don't want my lips getting dry at school do we now?

I quickly brushed my hair and my teeth.

"Right, come on Katie.." Kendall said, grabbing my school bag that was at the front door. "To the BTR car!" he said. (a/n Katie does not go to the school at the Palm Woods.) Kendall drove me to school. I hopped out the car cheerily, well best to start a day cheery, eh? "Bye Baby Sister, any trouble you let mr know kay? Also don't worry." Kendall said and he pecked my cheek lightly.

"Bye Kendall, love you." I said returning the kiss. I got out the car and walked up to the main entrance.

I walked to my locker to put my books that I didn't need in and started to walk to form. I got there just in the nick of time. "Right, ladies an gentlemen, I am Mr Shabla" He said while grinning weirdly, wow..this teacher is gonna be a faggot, I hate him already and I have at least a whole year of him.

"Right, I have arranged a seating plan..Kirsty go next to Rachael please, Robyn next to Jessica, Jack next to Calum, Sammy next to Natalie, Tammy next to Katie.." WAIT, WTF? of all people I'm put next to her..out mentally deranged teacher kept going on and on, I took my seat next to Tammy.

"Well, hello neighbour." she said smirking. Charlie and Lilly were right behind us, probably coming up with some evil plan of killing me. I turned my attention back to the wee stupid thing at the front of the class room.."Right, okay, when I say 'Code Green' you're allowed to use your mobile phones but when I say 'Code Red' put them away instantly." he said smiling...what a complete wee asshole.

"CODE GREEN!" He yelled, and he started to walk out the classroom. Tammy turned round to face me and Charlie and Lilly came round to look me in the eye, why did that wee pyscho leave? God..Daddy, why can't you be here to save me..I miss you Daddy..

* * *

**a/n Soooooooooooooooooo? also sorry this is soo short:/ longer next time, promise:)**

**Okay, so I am really happy to say the there is going to be another chapter for big time truth or dare BUT I would like 2 more reviews. Is that too much to ask for? I have it planned in my head and also I am doing one shots so if anyone has any ideas of a story let me know and I will write it for you. You decide what it is. We work together on ideas over PM or if ur anon over a review and I'll write it for you and dedicate it to you, I would be updating that 3 times a week. Already have one from a person and am writing it at the moment..can be romance but I'm not good at writing boy/boy stuff but I could give it a go. See you guys later! Love y'all...review or PM me please.**

**Kiki 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry if you thought that this was an update but I am so sorry that I'm not updating but I can't think of anything to write about, help me out pleasee or this will be the end of the story please, review or PM me or even if you want write a little bit of the chapter and I'll put it it…desperate also guys, please check out my story Big Time Truth or Dare, just updated it so yea, please help mee..anything will do! If you help me In any way there will be a shoutout!**

**Thanks guys, this is why I love you all, please…:/**

**Kiki 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

**A/N okay, guys this is actually an update so I hope you like it. Unfortunately I didn't get many people saying what they would like and the 1 person that I did get I am including a few of your ideas in the next chapter or so. Guys, I'm so sorry and this is long over due. Hope that you all love it.**

**Eventually...this may contain some bad language..only when necessary though ;)**

* * *

Katie's POV

Thank god, the shitest day ever is over. Only 4 more school days till we leave to go on the tour though. I walk to my locker to collect the stuff I need for homework. I mean like what teacher gives homework on the first day back after the October break? Mean ones I tell you. My phone buzzes in my pocket.

**To Katie**

**From Jamie**

**Hurry up Katie! We're all waiting! x**

I quickly send him a reply and tell him that I am coming and start to make my way to the car park. I walk to the front door and run down the steps of the school outside. My bag is actually so heavy. I accidentally drop my History stuff that I am carrying. I quickly bend down and start to retrieve it, I'm already so late. The guys will kill me if I take longer. I can see the car and wee Carlos sticking his head out to see of I'm coming. I get my stuff together at long last but just as i'm about to get up these dark shadows seem to surround me. Fuck..not now, any time but now would be great.

Carlos' POV

(during the day while Katie was at school!) "Carlos, we're going to the studio to they and persuade Gustavo to let us take Katie on tour. You coming?" James yelled through the house.

"Yep. Of course, I want Katie to come on tour with us." I said jumping up and down.

"Me to buddy. She'd be devastated of she couldn't." Logan said coming up behind me putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Kendall. We're going now." I shouted.

"COMING! Give me a minute."

Kendall eventually came and we all walked down to the lobby. Well I sorta skipped.

"Hey Camille, how are you?" I asked cheerily.

"I'm well. Where's Logan?" she asked. She was madly in love with him, maybe the only girl in the country that likes him, wait...no Carlos that was mean.

"Erm..behind me..talking to the other guys." I said.

Camille like literally ran up to Logan and gave him a massive smooch on the lips and then pulled away and slapped him, what was wrong with her? Logan's lovely. Camille ran away crying.

"Why was she crying dude? She just slapped you." I told Logan.

"Dunno.."

"Maybe it's her week!" James put in, winking.

"James, dude that's gross!" Kendall said simply.

"Last one to the car has to buy me a corndog." I said and started to run to the car.

I won, James came 2nd, Kendall 3rd and put wee Logie came last.

"Logie you have to buy me a corn dog." I said with the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, Carlos. First of I hate that name so never repeat it and secondly fine, but later. We need to go now."

#Bigtimetruthordare..

James' POV

We run out the car and run up the steps leading us into the building. We need to convince Gustavo to let Kaite come on tour and this was our last time. We ran to Gustavos office. And without knocking we went straight in and crossed out arms this wasn't the time for joking about this was serious and I meant it.

"woah, dogs, you ever heard of you know…KNOCKING?" Gustavo yelled at us.

"Yes, er have thank you Gustavo but we are in a hurry and we don't have time! Kendall said boldly, did he really just say that and to Gustavo. Gustavo looked like he was ready to pounce on him but Kelly sensed that and started talking.

"Okay, what's up?"

"We promised Katie that she could come on tour with us and then you said no and she's been getting a really hard time at school with bullies and stuff so this would cheer her up and make her year!" I blurted out.

"Wait, let me get this clear, you want me to let your little sister come on tour with us, the same little sister that got kidnapped in London by Moon?" Gustavo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." We all said in unison, with our voices shaking.

"Okaym let me think about it…NO! Now get out of my office!"He screeched.

"Wait!" Kelly shouted just as we were about to open our mouths and protest. "I think that Katie should come on tour with us, by the sounds of it she has been getting an awfully hard time and she needs and deserves a break. So I will book her a plane ticket." We were all so happy, our baby sister was coming on tour with us!

"I DID NOT AGREE TO THIS!" Gustavo yelled.

"You don't have to! I am making this decision on behalf of us both."

"Thanks Kelly!" We all yelled and ran up to her giving her a massive hug.

"Now of to get Katie!" I yelled and we dashed to the BTR mobile.

Katie's POV

(present time)

"Well hey Katie.." Tammy said as her and her group of friends came closer to me, I saw my brother and his friends in the car, if only there was some way that I could get to them, but I doubt that that is going to happen. "Now Katie you are going to pay for all of the things that you have done to me," wait a sec shouldn't it be the other way around, what have I ever done to her? "GET HER!" Tammy screamed and they came charging towards me.

* * *

**a/n what did you guys think? Will be longer next time, sorry I have been loaded with exams and homework but am getting back to my normal routine, please review, would love to hear your thoughts.**

**kiki 3 **


End file.
